Uncounted
by Sanity Optional
Summary: With all the sins he's piled up on our global society, it's still a wonder why he was still alive. Why no one had counted every single one. – Angst/Crime One-Shot. Dedicated to Ballet-san.


**A/N: D8 I'M LOSING MY TOUCH WITH MY ANGSTY SELF, HNGGGGGGGG. So now I write this to you. Fifth installment of the 'Un-do' Project. Fifth? Shouldn't this be the fourth? I bet you guys you were thinking that. ;D Yush, the fifth, since my dear friend, KayeLuv, wrote the fourth one, Unknown. Te te te~**

**Dedicated to Ballet-san for being awesomeful. ;o She's reviewed EVERY story of mine, including ones I've deleted, she's given good advice on my writing and has improved my algebra skills. *coughs*PM*coughs* You deserve a one-shot dedicated to you!**

**Based 'iNSaNiTY' Aido Ishiame ver. -Frost Append- YUSH IT'S IN JAPANESE, DEALZ WITH ITS. :U**

**And ahhh, y'know when I said each installment of the project would only have ONE CHARACTER FEATURING; yeah I lied. ; o ; I don't have much time. I want to finish the project before I begin my 8****th**** Grade Year in September.**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span>_ Uncounted_

Character:_ Vikram Kabra & Isabel Kabra_

Rating:_ K_

Summary:_ With all the sins he's piled up on our global society, it's still a wonder why he was still alive. Why no one had counted every single one. – Angst/Crime One-Shot. Dedicated to Ballet-san._

* * *

><p>Insane. He was insane. No drop of sanity was visible within him. People were surprised when he made it onto a branch leader status. His mind wasn't soundless of being sane. It was always a shock to see him ohso calm. Like he was plotting your demise at that very moment. The look he'd give you was deadly.<p>

Psychopathic. Obviously a stronger word than insane, but nonetheless, fits his description. He's killed more in a day than a mafia could in a year. He's deceived innocent people then, literally, stabs them from behind. His reason for such crimes? Pleasure. His pleasure for pain. The pain of others.

Captive. Maybe it wasn't his fault. Maybe he's a ploy for deception of someone else schemes. A puppet controlled by his master with strings. Boundaries of where to go, and whom to torture.

Maybe Vikram Kabra was just another puppet.

…

Or not. With all the sins he's piled up on our global society, it's still a wonder why he was still alive. Why no one had counted every single one.

He's ordered around the Lucian branch for too long. They needed change. Correction; we needed changed. A feminine voice echoed through the room, chuckling as if there wasn't a single care in the world.

"Correction Number Two, dears. Your branch is in desperate need of a makeover." Isabel Kabra Vesper-Hollingsworth chortled. Everyone in the branch meeting room turn towards her. A wild grin was plastered on her face.

Insanity.

"You corrupted little g-" Vikram Kabra began, but Isabel cut him off.

"Darling, good to see you too." Isabel sarcastically replied. Vikram huffed. "Start all over?" Isabel provided innocently. What does she mean?

"Absolutely not. You betrayed not only the Lucian branch, but the entire Cahill clan. You no longer my desire, _love_." Vikram spat. Isabel waved the matter off as if it were a speck of dust. Her intentions were still unknown.

"All I want is you," Isabel began. "And continue the Kabra empire. With you, we could control not only the Cahill clan; but the Vespers too."

"And what about Ian and Natalie? They're returning to England to search for the 10th Clue. How can I trust you? You burned up our best agent." Vikram countered. I felt a pang of sadness when he said that. _So he cares_, I thought. Isabel smirked.

"Call it a gift to the gods. I hoped they enjoyed the smell of barbeque." Isabel cackled. I felt like ripping her throat out and stitching it back in with a fish bone.

Psychopathic.

"A gift? You're utterly psychopathic, Isabel." I muttered under my breath. Isabel eyes flashed. She had heard me.

"Who said that… that- pathetic lie?" Isabel shrilled. I smirked. With all the Lucians in one room, there was no way she could find me. Never. Unless she possessed a sixth sense. But I wouldn't be surprised if she did.

"You must've imagined such an insane thought that you would talk such nonsense." Vikram taunted. Isabel huffed.

"I don't imagine things. So shall we partner up once more?" Isabel asked.

"I say not, now leave Lucian headquarters." Vikram ordered. Isabel laughed.

"Petty insults never truly faze me, you think just telling me to leave will do the job?" Isabel teased, but her eyes held no rejoice. Vikram sighed.

"No, not with a woman like you, but I have Lucian sources at my wake." Vikram retorted, then brought out…

"Irina's old stun gun? She never used the old thing!" Isabel exclaimed with mock shock. The Lucians continued to listen attentively to the branch leaders, trying to pick up any poison types they didn't already use. _Oh dear, this isn't going to end well…_ I thought.

"Old, but useful." Vikram added. Isabel laughed. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. I realized then, she was captive.

Kept captive by the Vespers. So the Vespers were Isabel's master, while it seemed Isabel was Vikram's master. While they seemed to both be puppets. I was still pondering about my analogy, when I heard feminine cackling… again.

"So long, dear! I'll make sure I'll tell the children!" Isabel laughed. I clenched my teeth at the crimson liquid that seeped through the carpet. The Lucians were shock; mouths wide open. I chuckled at that sight of them. But it seemed Vikram's stun gun backfired on himself. A trail of blood led to the doorway. He ran away.

Isabel and Vikram Kabra are alike in many ways. Their numerous sins are still utterly uncounted.

* * *

><p><strong>HNNNNGGG, I'M SORRY IF I DISSAPPOINTED YOU GUYS. So basically it was in first person P.O.V, 'I' was Irina. :) She's dead but still lurks around the Earth. *stalkers ftw* And she sees Isabel and Vikram. And you know apparently Vikram ditched his family. I guess this is how it happened.<strong>

**SO HERE YOU GO, NOW REVIEW EARTHLINGS! **


End file.
